


Урок домоводства

by Kamili, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamili/pseuds/Kamili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Ройенталь отправляет Эльфриду к Кассельнам...
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Elfriede von Kohlrausch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Урок домоводства

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился заявкой: _Что-нибудь про отношения Фредерики и ее отца, и ее отца и Яна. Можно в преканоне, можно во время переворота, устроенного Гринхиллом. А еще лучше АУ, где он выжил и попал в тюрьму или, чем черт не шутит, победил в гражданской войне. Джен или дженогет с канонными пейрингами фоном._

— Жар не спадает, — с тревогой сказала Эльфрида, вставая со стула у изголовья больного и освобождая место доктору — молоденькой девушке в белом халате и таких же брюках. — Хотя я его уже несколько раз обтирала, — и она развела руками над тазиком с одиноко плавающей в нём белой тряпочкой.

Ройенталь, решив, что жизнь с гражданской женой, как деликатно именовали Эльфриду в Новых землях, и маленьким ребёнком в отеле слишком утомительна, переехал вместе с ними в коттедж с садом и беседкой. Разумеется, новая резиденция господина губернатора по-прежнему была под круглосуточным наблюдением службы безопасности. Когда он заболел, его адъютант Генрих, начавший встречаться с местной девушкой, дал номер телефона, по которому можно вызвать врача. Оказалось, коттедж господина губернатора приписан к какой-то государственной клинике, как, впрочем, и все остальные жилые дома в городе.

— Чем обтирали? — деловито спросила девушка. Во время разговора с Эльфридой она взяла запястье Ройенталя и отсчитала пульс по настенным часам. Температуру измерила при помощи необычного термометра — пистолета, направленного в лоб. — Садитесь, — обратилась она к больному.

Ройенталь подчинился, и доктор, подсвечивая крошечным фонариком, заглянула к нему в горло.

— Вам придётся встать, чтобы я вас послушала. Поднимите сорочку. Не спешите! Осторожнее.

Эльфрида помогла Ройенталю подняться, а потом — снова лечь.

— В лёгких чисто. Чем вы его обтирали?

— Виски с водой. Мы в империи всегда так делаем.

— Раствор спирта может вызвать озноб, то есть дрожь, — наставительно заметила доктор, — из-за чего температура повысится ещё больше. — Покопавшись в чемоданчике, она вынула небольшую брошюру и протянула её Эльфриде: — Памятка о том, как быстро снизить температуру. — Затем села за стол, вытащила из кармана чистый листок, ручку и расписала схему лечения.

— Если будет хуже или появятся вопросы — звоните по тому же номеру, — сказала девушка Эльфриде, вставая. — Кто-то из дежурных докторов всегда на связи. А я зайду в пятницу.

Ройенталь всё ещё находился на постельном режиме, когда ему доложили, что адмирал Ян с супругой отправились с визитом к Кассельнам. Поводом стал урок домоводства для миссис Ян. Офицер, передавший эту новость по видеосвязи, не сдерживал торжествующей улыбки: в империи женщины не служили в армии, зато прекрасно знали, как готовить еду и стирать бельё. Однако Ройенталь заподозрил, что «ведение хозяйства» — это всего лишь предлог для того, чтобы Ян мог обсудить предстоящий мятеж со своим подчинённым. Но как же вывести этих заговорщиков на чистую воду? Подумав немного, Ройенталь велел Эльфриде отправиться к Кассельнам.

— Ты бредишь! —возмутилась та. — И как ты себе это представляешь?! Я просто скажу им, что проезжала мимо и услышала с улицы, как они учатся печь пирожки?!! Тогда Ян сразу поймёт, что ты за ними следишь!

— Он это и так прекрасно знает, — отмахнулся Ройенталь. — К тому же урок домоводства пойдёт тебе на пользу. Я вызову для тебя машину.

— А Феликс?

— Генрих о нём позаботится. Он любит Феликса, и они прекрасно ладят.

Вскоре Эльфрида уже нажимала кнопку звонка на пороге домика Кассельнов. Ждать долго не пришлось. Дверь открыл мужчина возраста Ройенталя в рубашке поло, спортивных брюках и тёплых домашних тапочках. По его лицу было видно, что он узнал Эльфриду — её показывали в новостях вместе с губернатором Новых земель и их маленьким сыном, когда они прилетели на Хайнессен.

— Добрый день. Вице-адмирал Кассельн?

— Добрый день. Да, это я.

— Его превосходительство господин губернатор прислал меня, — объявила Эльфрида, — чтобы я поучилась у вашей жены ведению домашнего хозяйства. Я слышала, что она с этим прекрасно справляется.

— Это правда. Прошу, — Кассельн любезно пропустил гостью в дом. По его лицу нельзя было прочесть, о чём он думает, но Эльфрида понимала, что тот не в восторге от её появления. — Ортанс, это к тебе! — крикнул он жене.

Узнав о цели визита Эльфриды, миссис Кассельн велела Шарлотте принести две чистые тетради в клетку и два набора цветных ручек:

— Пожалуй, мы начнём со стирки…

— Всё понятно? — спросила Ортанс, когда Эльфрида и Фредерика пили вместе с ней чай на кухне.

Эльфрида кивнула. Она сделала много красивых записей, причём разными цветами — заголовки одним, важные сведения — другим, а неважные — третьим.

— Да. Вот только… — Фредерика запнулась. — Не уверена, что у нас с адмиралом Яном хватит денег на всё это великолепие сразу.

— Об этом не беспокойтесь, — Эльфрида обрадовалась возможности подпустить шпильку Ройенталю, — его превосходительство господин губернатор возьмёт на себя все расходы.

В последующие несколько дней Эльфрида вовсю осваивала бытовую технику, купленную по рекомендации миссис Кассельн. Мультиварка тушила и жарила, хлебопечка выдавала румяные пироги, кухонный комбайн резал, блендер молол, робот-пылесос мыл пол, стиральная машинка помимо основной функции сушила и гладила, очистители воздуха собирали пыль. Малыш Феликс то щеголял в памперсах, то ползал голышом по впитывающей пелёнке. Стерилизатор бутылочек избавил от необходимости кипятить их в кастрюле, а готовое детское питание — от утомительной возни у плиты. Загружать посудомоечную машину оказалось проще, чем отмывать руками. Кофе готовила кофемашина. Ройенталь, поняв, что деться ему некуда, оплатил все покупки с доставкой и установкой, потратив ощутимую часть своих накоплений.

— И о чём же говорили адмирал Ян и вице-адмирал Кассельн? — спросил он, когда ушёл последний курьер. Обсудить поездку Эльфриды раньше не удалось: она то сидела за компьютером, выбирая нужный товар, то наблюдала за установкой, то осваивала очередной прибор, а в оставшееся время возилась с Феликсом.

— Понятия не имею! Мужчины сидели в гостиной, девочки — в детской. А я весь день провела с миссис Кассельн и с миссис Ян.

— Что ты можешь сказать о миссис Ян? Она была адъютантом своего мужа.

— Она восхищалась тем, как хорошо у миссис Кассельн всё получается. Сама она так не умеет. А ещё я пообещала миссис Ян, что ты оплатишь им всю бытовую технику с доставкой и установкой, как нам.

Не успел Ройенталь высказаться по этому поводу, как Эльфрида продолжила:

— Миссис Ян попросила, чтобы ты освободил из тюрьмы адмирала Гринхилла и всех, кто участвовал в мятеже вместе с ним. Она назвала это «амнистия». Она сказала, что они больше не представляют опасность. И ещё миссис Лапп освободи — у неё муж-инвалид и пожилой отец. Им тяжело справляться без неё. Я сказала, что ты это сделаешь. Семья должна быть вместе.

— Адмирал Гринхилл был начальником адмирала Яна, — мрачно заметил Ройенталь. — Жена Яна — его дочь.

— Так значит, это он рекомендовал Яну свою дочь, потому что она была влюблена в него с детства! — рассмеялась Эльфрида. — Когда мисс Гринхилл была подростком, она угостила мистера Яна кофе, а он сказал ей, что любит чай. Она это запомнила. Я думала, такое бывает только в кино! Мне это рассказала младшая дочь Кассельнов. Под большим секретом. Теперь это и твой секрет тоже.

— Ценная информация, — пробормотал Ройенталь с досадой. — Надеюсь, ты не рассказала историю нашего знакомства?

— Рассказала, а что в ней такого? Ты же не заявил в полицию. Я тебя не убила, даже не ранила. По-моему, тут нечего скрывать.

— Хотя бы про то, что у нас с тобой бывают… разногласия, ты промолчала?

— Нет. У всех бывают разногласия. Вот, например, миссис Ян рассказала, что у её мужа были разногласия с её отцом. Мистер Ян не поддержал её отца. Миссис Ян надеется, что они помирятся, и отец поймёт Яна. С другой стороны, как пошутила миссис Кассельн, когда мужчины спорят друг с другом, то они не замечают, что мясо подгорело, а овощи недоварены.

— Миссис Ян не уточнила, почему её муж не поддержал Гринхилла? — спросил Ройенталь в надежде узнать хоть что-то.

— Нет. Картофель сварился, и мы стали учиться готовить пюре. Ты ведь отпустишь меня ещё в гости к миссис Кассельн? Она сказала, что я могу взять с собой Феликса. Девочки поиграют с ним, пока миссис Кассельн будет учить меня гладить рубашки.


End file.
